Clairvoyant
The Clairvoyant is an unnamed man appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Absolute Darkness The Clairvoyant together with his mother, worked in a travelling carnival. At some point Jackie Estacado approaches him and asks to read his future to him. He sees that in the future the entire world is under control of the Darkness. The Earth skies are heavy with smog caused by factories devoted solely to covering the land from sun. The world is desolated and the humans that are still alive are slowly dying out. In New York, a squad of Magdalena's are bringing a kid to their base. Suddenly they're attacked by a group of Darklings. They manage to fend them off until Jackie himself appears. As the Magdalena's fight Jackie, a Darkling called Grey takes the kid away. Grey reveals that he's gonna take the kid to the Magdalena's headquarters. He explain that although he serves Jackie, Grey is tired of this life as there're no more enemies to fight. That's why he's eager for some sort of an ending. The kid and Grey come to the Central Station, the main headquarters of Magdalena's. The Magdalena's upon seeing them arrest the two. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to see a monument for Jenny Romano. He's interrupted by his spy master Lyman. He reveals that Grey has accomplished his task. Jackie says that tonight his armies will attack the Magdalena's and wipe out the last enemies he has. As there will be no more enemies, Jackie doesn't need Lyman's services any more and proceeds to kill him. Elsewhere, at the Central Station, Magdalena's prepare the kid for a test. From a chest full of spear shard, the kid must choose the one that belongs to the Spear of Destiny. The kid takes the shard of the Spear of Destiny and is struck by it. He then sees a vision of Magdalena fighting with Jackie and then striking him down with the spear. The kid then reveals that there is a tomb that must be opened. Meanwhile, Jackie mounts an attack on the Central Station. Elsewhere, the kid brings Grey and Magdalena's to a tomb. Back at the station, Magdalena's with with Jackie. They set the station on fire in order to weaken Jackie. Back at the tomb, the group manages to uncover a sarcophagus made of Darkness. The kid then proceeds to open it with a knife. Jackie comes and pleads them to stop, as the sarcophagus contains Angelus. He then orders Grey to stop them, but he doesn't listen. The kid finally opens the sarcophagus and frees Angelus. The freed Angelus then unleashes her power and everything, including The Darkness and Angelus herself is destroyed. Not liking his possible future, Jackie asks the Clairvoyant to read his future again. After six times telling the same thing, Jackie asks him to read again, but the Clairvoyant refuses citing the the he always sees the same outcome. Angered, Jackie pulls a gun on him, but Clairvoyant tells that killing him is the first step to his ruined future. Jackie then decides to leave. The Clairvoyant's mother brings him a tea and calms her son down, saying that if he manage to cause evil pause, even for a moment then he's given the world a precious gift. Powers & Abilities Powers * Clairvoyance: The Clairvoyant could read future from bones. Although he often would lie to his visitors, when reading Jackie's future, the Clairvoyant was able to clearly see his future. Abilities * Soothsaying: Although he does possess genuine clairvoyant abilities, they rarely manifest themselves on their own. On average, the Clairvoyant and his mother put on performances typical of fortune tellers - involving conning people through subtle psychological techniques and some bone tricks. Gallery Mgdal24.jpg|The Clairvoyant reading future Mgdal25.jpg|Jackie pointing a gun at the Clairvoyant Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural